Imagination
by Darkest-Infatuations
Summary: Don wants Raph... and Raph just isn't sure. So he sets to find out... but everyone winds up using their imagination.     Solo stuffs and a devious, plotting Raphael.


_Mature stuff, folks. MxM. Solo stuffs. Incest. You know the drill._

Oh god, am I responsible for this filth?  
>...<em><strong>YES!<strong>_

This is my first time with solo play, so be easy. *hides* Please enjoy, R&R!

**_~.~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~.~<span>_**

He probably has no idea how much I love him. How I worship him. How many times I've dreamed of him, his touch. How badly I desire him.

I'm so sick for feeling this way… _**He's my brother!**_

But I can't help it. He's so beautiful… so much more beautiful than any of the rest of us. He is like some kind of tangible God. His skin the color of emeralds, his golden eyes full to the brim of the emotions he hides. He walks around, not strutting – but not devoid of pride. I love his deep, gruff voice so much I can't even describe it eloquently – probably because when I hear or think of it, I'm too busy fending off the chills traveling up my spine to care.

"Ouch!"

Lost in thought, about him, I hadn't even been watching where I was going. My bleeding toe cursed the coffee table in silence, throbbing and oozing bright red blood.

"Ya' really need ta watch where yer goin', genius." I tried, hard, not to shiver. I turned to watch him emerge from the kitchen and walk over to me, a grin on his face. Why was he still up?

"Donnie? Ya dun' look good. I told ya you need to take a break." He gently grasped my bicep, and my heart twisted, stomach bunking down with my feet. I practically tripped over myself in silence as he led me to the bathroom.

The bathroom?

"Raph, really, I'm okay…" he turned around, piercing me with his gaze as he brought his hand up to feel of my forehead. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Yer working yerself ta death, Donnie. If ya won't relax on yer own terms, I'm gonna make ya relax." He turned, resuming his calm pace to the bathroom. His grip on my left bicep burned, scorched me, touched me deeper than skin. Did he have any clue what he was doing to me?

I don't remember much of the trip to the bathroom, only that he insistently tugged me toward the tub. He let go of my hand, running the tub full of water.

Every one of his movements was so graceful; like Leonardo, but more powerful, with a sense of purpose, full of the passion that just seemed to seep out of him. Seeing the muscles in his shoulders tense and ripple made my breath catch for some reason, and I sighed to try to hide it. His traps were just…

"Go on, get in."

I shook my head, looking him in the eye. How long had I been staring at his shoulders like that? He made a face of slight irritation.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." I turned, grasping the cold sides of the tub tightly, lowering myself in slowly. I let out a long sigh…. It felt amazing. I looked back up to him, and he had the sexiest grin I'd ever seen on his face.

"I haven't seen ya smile in weeks, Donnie." Suddenly, I heard a bottle opening and he was pouring something into the tub. Wha-

That smell. _Lavender._

I looked back up to him. How did he know I liked the smell of lavender?

"How –" His fiery gaze cut me off with a seemingly physical force.

"M' _**not stupid**_, Don. Not _thick headed_, like either of our brothers. Jus' 'cause I notice somethin' doesn't mean I have ta' say anythin' about it."

I stared at him, at a loss for words. Keeping eye contact, he stirred the water with one hand and pulled my bandana off with the other, leaving me so very exposed. As if I wasn't before… his gaze had a way of making me feel like he could see right through me. He stopped stirring the water, pausing to peel my soaking gear off. How was he so strong… yet could manage to have such a gentle touch?

"Jus' relax. I'll be back later. And if yer gone… it ain't gonna end pretty." His eyes held more threat than his words, but it all faded to a genuine smile. He turned, and I couldn't peel my eyes from his retreating frame. He turned, bringing his eyes to mine briefly and smiling before he closed the door.

I turned away, alarmed to find that I was practically gasping for air. I let the go of the death grip I had on the tub, letting my arms across my plastron.

"Ahh-"

I jerked my hands away, ashamed… I was hard.

When the fuck had that happened?

I stared with hatred at my plastron, heaving a large sigh. I couldn't just stay in this state until he got back.

_'Hell no.'_

Letting my head fall back and eyes close, I drug my hands slowly across my plastron, digging into the crevices, pretending they were his hands.

I teased my cock into my own hands, biting my lip to stifle a moan. I felt the blood dribble down my chin, and had the idle wonder if he would lick it up. I gave the first stroke, and allowed a single, whispered word to pass my lips.

_**"Raph…"**_

_**…~~~*_*~~~…**_

I stood at the door, hoping to hear him. He probably had no clue that I could smell his arousal; but it was better this way. I had to be absolutely sure it was me he wanted.

His gasps for breath made me sink to my knees. He had no clue how loud he got… but all the better for me to hear. I wanted so bad to relieve my own need, but I knew I wouldn't hear anything over the rush of blood in my ears. But his strangled whisper broke down any walls I may have, making me shiver violently.

_**"Raph…"**_

The knowledge that he wanted it, wanted me, was almost too much to bear. Involuntarily, my own hands traveled over my body, my flesh already hard beneath my shell. My eyes rolled back in my head, and I tried desperately not moan when the cold air wrapped around my dick faster than my hand could.

"Donnie..."

_'Until I can show him how I feel, I guess I'll have to use my imagination…'_

**_~.~_**


End file.
